Right By My Side
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Jade and Tori are from two diffrent social classes, but find love in each other. but that doesnt mean everyone agrees with their feelings.
1. Enter: New Girl!

**So this is a total AU story. Well not totally. Well, you'll see lol. It's based on Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown.****  
**  
"Yo, Oliver, pick up the pace!" I yelled running past Beck as he tried to steal the ball away from me. "You're cheating!" He whined, wiping the sweat from his eyes. I shrug. "It's not my fault you suck." He glares at me and I grin. "Sides, you know I got more game then you." I dougie a little and he slaps my fitted off. "Hey!" I growl, swiping it up off the floor of the basketball court.

I adjust it by the rim and pull at his Obey t-shirt then pushed him to the concrete. He stumbled and fell on his bum. "Ow! Watch the threads, Vega!" I smile sweetly and twirl a strand of hair on my finger. "Omg like, whatever are you talking about?" I say in a valley girl accent.

"Don't pull that white girl bullshit on me. Your family might be fooled by it but I'm not!" He growls getting up. I dust off my new Jordans. "Whatever dude, let's just get to school." He mumbled something else as we got to his car. He opened the driver's side door and then opened the passenger side for me. "Aw, look at little Beckett Oliver acting like a gentleman!" I tease.

He tries his hardest not do crack a smile and guns it. I nearly have a heart attack. "God, Oliver can you wait until I put my seatbelt on?" The smile transforms into a laugh and he chuckles a little. "You deserve it."

As we pull into the school parking lot Cat ran up to us and waved. "Hey guys!" She smiled. I grinned. "What's gucci, Valentine?" Cat shrugged. "Sikowitz said there's gonna be a new student!" Oh really? We'll see about that. Beck saw the look on my face. "Oh no, don't you dare." I smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

Beck frowned he knew me long enlighten know I was up to something. "You better leave the poor new girl alone." My ears perked up. "New girl? It's a her?" I start jumping up and down, not caring that I was scuffing up my new kicks. Beck plants me back on the ground. "Down, girl. We don't even know what she looks like."

"I heard she's from The Hills." Cat says messing with the draw string of her hoodie. "The Hills? Well if she's rich what is she doing here?" My friends shrug. "Beats us." The bell for first period rings and we all run to Sikowitz's class to see who this new girl is.

When we get there, he wasn't even in there. "Dude, where's Sikowitz?" I groan. "Are you looking for Sikowitz, or the stacked new girl?" Cat teases wiggling her eyebrows. "Go sit somewhere Cat, you're mad annoying." I tell her. She giggled and sat next to Beck.

As more kids pooled in, I decided to take my seat on the other side of Beck. Sikowitz finally enters, and greeted us warmly. "Good morning children!" He yelled. Did I say warmly? I meant loudly. "We, have a new student today."

"Five bucks says she's blonde," I whisper to Beck. He grins. "Nah, ten says she's brunette." I self consciously reach up and touch my hair. I shake my head. "Blonde makes more sense." "Or," Cat interjected, "She's dark haired and both of you ratchet suckers owe  
me a twenty." Beck and I share a look, and agree. "You're on." Sikowitz clears his throat, and the three of us return our attention back to him.

He motions for a girl to come forward, and holy fuck is she hot, I bite my lip as I take her outfit in. Louis Vutton high heels, black Prada mini skirt and a black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt. Oh and God damn it. Dark hair. "Time to pay up, boys." Cat whispers. I reach in my pocket and pull out a twenty, then hand it to her without taking my eyes off of the new girl.

She was too into her iPhone to even realize she was in class. I don't even think she was aware of the fact that Sikowitz had asked her to state her name. Twice. She looks up and pops her gum. "The names Jade. Jade West." That name made sense. She had jade streaks in her hair and her eyes were a greenish blue.

Seeing that her time to introduce herself was over, she strutted over to me, her heels clicking dramatically as she went. My heart fluttered when she sat next to me. It stopped when I realized the only reason why she probably sat next to me was because there was no other seats left. She looked up at me and gave me a tight lipped smile that I returned.

Beck leaned over me and put his a thousand watt smile on. "What's good shawty?" He asked. Cat and I burst out laughing. Is he serious? Did he really just say that? Even Jade thought it was funny. "Um, how do I respond to that?" She whispers in my ear. "You say, 'I'm gucci.' But I wouldn't respond to him..." I trail. She gives me a confused look. "I thought Gucci was a brand?" she waves her bag in my face. "Um, yeah it is, but here it means good." Her expression lightens. She smiles. "Oh! Okay!"

Cat leans over and says, "I think we got a dumb one!" I can't help but laugh, but stifle it a little so as to not hurt Jade's feelings. "So, where ya from?" I ask, wanting to know her better. "The Hills." She scoffs. "You don't seem like the white rich girl type. No offense." I say.

She shrugs. "There's slot of things that are and aren't my type." Whoa, she did she just make a pass at me? This is insane! I think I'm gonna like this new girl...

**A/N: What is this? Idk I just came up with it. Is it good? Probably not. Maybe? Idk. Lol Btw if you haven't noticed this goes by Tori's POV so yah let's see where this goes...**


	2. Tori's Swag

**So, I know the first chapter was shit. So here's chapter two. Hopefully this is better. My mom helped me with this. I'm serious. I'm seriously not kidding. She did. So maybe it will not suck? Lol well enjoy I guess. Just wanna clarify. No one is really out of character. Well if you count Tori. But they just **_**say**_** some things that are. So please don't shoot me.**

The bell rings an hour of minutes later. I grab Jade's hand to lead her out the door to our next class; gym. I also decide to strike up a conversation with her, to get more info about her. "Why are you here at Hollywood Arts if you're from The Hills?"

She shrugs. "I screwed up at my old school. Pissed off a few teachers." I nod. I can't say she seems like the bad ass type. I mean the way she's dressed doesn't make it seem like she could kick anyone's ass. But given the look that she's sending my way now for staring at her for too long, it's a possibility.

"What's your name by the way?" she asks. Oh shit. Didn't even tell her my name! Wow that's some wack shit right there. She's tripping me up. My swag is not on point today. Beck and Cat can see it too, because their snickering behind us.

I flip my fitted backwards and say, "Vega. Tori Swaggerific Vega." Beck rolls his eyes and Cat snorts. What? I can't have fun with this? She _did_ ask me what my name was. Okay, maybe I did go a little over board. But who cares? It made her laugh anyway.

"Swaggerific? Really Miss Ghetto?" She snorts. I stop cold. Whoa, did she just call me Miss Ghetto? I'm not ghetto! I mean sure I wear fitteds, have a vast collection of Jordans and talk like I'm ghetto but I'm not ghetto!

"You can put make up on a pig but it's still a pig." Cat coughed. Beck let out a loud laugh, and I shot both of them a glare. Jade laughed too, and that made me blush a little. Damn it, I feel like a dork. I was so glad when we arrived at the gym. "You can follow me and Cat to the lockers."I tell her grinning. Yes! I might see her in her underwear! Wow, that sounded incredibly perverted and creepy. Cat must've read my mind, because as soon as Jade went to change, she pushed me into the lockers. "The hell was that for, Valentine?"

"You know exactly what that was for you little perv!" What? I haven't done anything yet! "Don't give me that look!" She snaps. "I get that your bi and everything, but you _cannot_ prey after every pretty girl you see! Especially if she's a high class socialite!"

She had a point. There'd be no chance in hell I could get with Jade. Because she's upper class and I'm not. I grin though. There was no rule that said we couldn't be friends._ Close_ friends even. "I wasn't even thinking that! I just want to be friends!"

Cat snorts. "Yeah, and I'm an unsigned artist!"

I give her a look. "You _are_ an unsigned artist."

"Whatever!"

She yanks her locker open and pulls out her basketball shorts then pulled them on. "Just don't get yourself into anything you can't fix." She mumbles and stalked out of the room.

Whoa, what was that about? Jade returns and my eyeballs nearly pop out of my head. She's wearing this really unnecessarily short shorts and a black tank top. "Malibu Barbie what are you wearing?" She glares at me. What? She can tease me but I can't tease her? Psh. Typical.

"This is what I used to wear to gym." She snaps. Jeez why is everyone snapping at me today? I smile. "Was your gym teacher a whore?" She pushes me, and I almost stumble into the lockers. Again with the pushing? What is this push Tori Day? "You wear boy's boxers?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yup. Why'd you ask?" My smile gets bigger and I try to lean nonchalantly against the lockers.

"Well one, you're sagging, and two, you're a girl. So again, Why?"

I shrug. "I can't wear boxers if I want to? It's a free country."

She looks me over, and says, "But there's nothing down there."

"Who says there isn't?"

Her face goes pale, and she really looked like she believed me.

"Relax, West. I'm your normal, average, and run of the mill ghetto tomboy. With a hint of bi." I wink and she laughs.

"Oh so you're bi. Is that why you were staring at my tits earlier?"

"Was not."

"Was to."

"You're so full of yourself West, it's not even funny."

"Says the girl who was checking me out and called herself Swaggerific."

I pull my fitted over my eyes. "Touché, West. Touché."

She grabs my hand- Oh god she's touching me! And says, "Come on we better go out there before Cat things otherwise." I blush. So she _had _heard.

After gym, I didn't want to show my face at school ever again. The reason why I skipped telling you about gym is because trust me, you just don't want to know. "Vega got her ass kicked by a hill girl!" Beck taunted. "Keep it up Oliver and I'll make sure you won't be far off from being one!" I shouted. Let me clue you in on what happened. Jade kicked my ass at basketball. And when I say kicked, I mean kicked. I clearly underestimated her, and I swear to all that is gucci I will never do such a thing again. Of course, Jade didn't know that she was cramping my style, and seriously injuring my swag, but I couldn't make the poor girl feel bad on her first day. I'll get her tomorrow though.

She strode right past me after that, her Nike Air Max's squeaking with every step. I knew she was smiling too because I saw it before she walked off. That little she devil will get what's coming to her. Just you wait. She couldn't out run me anyway, we had all the same classes. Lucky for me huh? And right now we have lunch. I sit at our usual table and give a nod to Andre and Robbie who were furiously texting some girls they met at a Northridge party.

She sits down next to me, and everyone's heads automatically shoot up. Oh sure, they nod at me, but give London Tipton their full attention? Figures. "Where you from baby?" Robbie asked, showing _way_ too much interest in Jade. Like rapist interest. "The Hills, Justin Bieber." She responds, a bite to her answer. Ouch! This kitty's got claws! Robbie adjusts his glasses and smirks. "Ever been with a nerd before? They say we have big-"

"Okay! That's enough! I think Jade wants to enjoy her lunch without hearing about you and your ruler!" He laughs. "If it's a ruler can she be my math tutor and give me some private lessons?" Really? That, that just was terrible. He shares a quick fist bump with Andre and Beck then looks at me smugly.

"I'm so sorry for, them." I sigh, picking at my lunch. He shrugs. "There are worse douches up in the Hills." Which is probably true, I've seen some of them at Cat's parties. They are not pleasant people to be around. My phone beeps, and Whip It by Nicki Minaj begins to play. I press talk and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis!"

Oh god its Trina.

"What's gucci?"

"Um, nothing. Why are you calling me, aren't you in class?"

"Yes, but I wanted to see how you were doing!"

Bullshit this bitch is up to something.

"What do you want Trina?"

"You know the new girl, Jade?"

"Yes, why are you asking, Trina?"

She's testing my patience.

"Does she have any brothers?"

Click.

That is the last time I ever answer one of Trina's calls.

"Who was that?" Jade asks. "My ratchet sister. Calling to see if you had any brothers." I responded, throwing my phone on the table. She chuckled. "Oh, Trina Vega." Whoa, wait, how'd she know who was talking about?

"How'd you know who I was talking about?" I ask repeating the question I just asked in my head. She shrugged. "She's a legend up in The Hills. She… gets around." Ergo the brother question.

"I'm not like that." I spit out quickly.

"What?"

"I'm not like my sister. I don't… get around."

"Oh. I know that. You wear boxers. It would confuse people."

I face palm. Of course she throws another jab at the whole wearing boxers thing.

"I still wasn't checking you out."

"Whatever you say, Vega."

**A/N: Sooo was that better? And sorry if the first chapter has spelling mistakes I wrote on my phone and didn't realize autocorrect correct me. Well hope you liked this. Peace! :D**


	3. Friends From Two Different Worlds

**This is chapter three! Whoop Whoop! Hopefully this will be good. here we go! :D  
**  
I stepped out of Beck's car feeling like a million bucks. I bought a brand new black fitted Yankee cap, and I was wearing my favorite pair of Tims. Yup today was gonna be a good day. "Vega, what are you wearing?" Beck asks, taking a whiff of me.

"That, my friend, is the smell of Axe." I grin. It smells amazingly good to me, so it has to work on Jade. "The body spray? They make it for chicks now?" He asks smelling me again. Ok this was getting weird. "Yes, now stop sniffing me you look creepy!"

Just then, Jade appears out of nowhere and scares the crap out of me. "Hey, Tori!" I jump and spin around to see her in a black Ed Hardy shirt, matching black skinny jeans and black Uggs. "Where's your whole rich girl get up?" I ask looking her over.

She shrugs. "My mom made me wear that. This is how I really dress." I nod. Interesting. She's a tomboy like me. She sniffs the air. "Are you wearing Axe?" I groan. How many times are people going to ask me that?

"Yeah, they make it for girls now." She sniffs me again. "Wow. You smell really nice." Is that a compliment? "Um, thanks." Beck grins. Oh God I know that look. He's up to something.

"Hey, Jade, if you're not doing anything after school, we're all hanging out at Tori's house. You wanna come?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say- "Sure." Crap! She can't come to my house! Trina will embarrass me for sure! Oh God what am I gonna do?

"You can't come over. We're getting exterminated for cockmites." Wow that was the worst lie ever. "Cockmites? Is that like cockroaches and termites mixed together?" Jade asks. Aw crap! What do I say now?

"She's only lying to you because she doesn't want you to see her ratchet house." Cat steps in, saving me. Sort of. "Hey! My crib is not ratchet!" I snap at her. She shrugs. Jade laughs. "Oh come on, I'm sure it isn't that bad!"

Beck, Cat and I don't say anything.

"Oh wow it is?"

I kick my left foot. "Only cause of Trina." She nods understanding. Without warning, Jade takes my fitted and runs off with it. "Dude, hey, come back here with that!"

I'm almost caught up to her when the bell rings. I groan. I couldn't chase her even if I wanted to. She's going this way and Sikowitz's class is all the way on the other side of the school. Cursing, I do a 180 and go to class.

When I get there, Jade's sitting in my seat wearing my cap. And no surprise, it looks good on her. "West, up out of my seat before I knock you senseless." I say slapping her leg. She doesn't say a word, but shifts the lid down over her eyes. "I'm only gonna say this once." I warn.

She makes a pretend snoring sound and I snatch my cap back. She sticks her foot out at the last second and I fall into her lap. "Having fun down there?" She teases. I grin. "I would be if you didn't have pants on." She chuckles then steals my hat back. This time, I don't try to take it from her.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asks latching onto my arm. We were walking through my neighborhood on our way to my house. "If you count the fact that there are no Bloods, Crips, or Cholos out, then yeah." I reassure here. That doesn't do anything but make her even more jumpy. "Dude will you chill? Becks here. He's not gonna let anything happen to us! Right Beck?"

He looks up from his phone and goes, "Huh?" Before returning to it. So much for leaning on Beck. Cat shrugs. "He's talking to his imaginary girlfriends again." He narrows his eyes at her. "They aren't imaginary! I'm really talking to girls!"

"All I know is that it better not be Trina. She ain't nothing but a jump off." I mumble. Cat snorts. "Ain't that the truth." We reach my house and I open the gate to let everyone into my yard. "Well, Jade," I say stopping her at the door as everyone else walks in, "Welcome to my humble abode." I gesture grandly, and she steps inside.

I hope she likes it. I mean it's not much but hey, a home's a home right? "You have an Xbox 360?" She asks giddily as she ran to it. "Yeah, I play Black Ops with Beck sometimes." I respond, turning it on for her. She grins competitively. "I know my way around this game."

I raise a brow. "Oh really?" She nods. "Well, alright, let's see what you've got, West."

12 Kill shots later I found myself on the couch with my head buried under a pillow. "Wow. She does not take kindly to losing." I overhear Jade whisper to Beck. He snorts. "Tell me about it." "I didn't lose! I got distracted!" I lied. I so totally lost. She like, kicks my ass at everything. Major swag assault dude.

"Come on, Tori get up. I'm sorry if I 'Hurt your swag.'" Jade half apologized. It almost sounded like she was mocking me. I groan. "Why are you so good at everything?" I ask, my words muffled by the couch cushion. She shrugs. "I'm not good at everything."

I jump up suddenly getting an idea. "Dance battle!" I blurt. Beck smacks his forehead. "Oh God not this again. Tori, please." He begged. "Too late!" I smirk and then declare, "To the basement!" I race down the stairs and barley catch Jade say, "What does she mean by that?"

Call me cocky but I'm a sick dancer! There's no way she could ever beat me at that! When I make it down the stairs, I turn all the lights on and run over to the stereo in the corner of the room. Flipping through a playlist of songs, I decided on one and began to warm up as the music started.

"What's she about to do?" Jade wondered. Beck shrugged. "Dance? I guess. She's not very good at it." I roll my eyes and get ready to start my routine.

**Pull up your pants, just like him**

**Take out the trash, just like him**

**Getting your cash like him, fast like him **

**Girl you wanna act like he did  
I'm talking 'bout, security codes on everything**

**On vibrate so your phone don't ever ring**

"Like A Boy? How fitting." Jade teases. I roll my eyes and keep going. When the song ends, she claps and says, "Wow. I think you might actually have a chance at beating me at something. I snort as she walks over to the stereo and tries to decide on a song. She flips through a few and says "Ah!" as she picks the one she wants. It starts to play and I recognize it immediately.

**I can do it big, **

**I can do it long**

**I can do whenever or however you want**

**I can do it up and down, I can do circles**

**To him I'm a gymnast, this ring is my circus  
I market it so good, they can't wait to try me**

**I work it so good, man, these tryna buy me**

Holy shit she's amazing! The way she's moving her hips is incredible! The song gets the Ludacris's part, and she adds her own flare to it. When the song finishes and fades out, she turns to me and goes, "SO? What did you think?" I stare at her, in a really dazed state. She called my name like four times before I snapped out of it. "What'd you say?"

"I said what did you think?" She repeats, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "I wasn't paying attention." I lied. A look of hurt flashed on her face, but then disappeared. Crap. Now I feel bad. She grins. "That's ok. I'll just ask Beck." She ran up the stairs after him. "Aw, come on! You already know what he's gonna say!" I whine, running up behind her.

I skid to a halt when I see Trina. Oh god, she had to be home now of all times? "Hey sis!" She greeted way too cheerfully. "Hi, Trina. Where are you going?" She looked like she was leaving by the way she was dressed. "I'm going out with some friends." That's all I got, cause she struts out the door after that.

"Does she have friends?" Jade asks innocently. "No, but she has ones with benefits." I chuckle. Cat laughs too. "I doubt anyone wants to be friends with Trina. She's not the nicest person in the world." "Or the ghetto." Beck added, digging into a BLT he had made courtesy of my fridge. "Hey, Oliver, my mom pays for that! Stop stuffing your face!"

"Relax, Vega. I'm sure her welfare stamps come in tomorrow." He teased. Why did he say that out loud? I didn't want Jade to know that! I storm off into my room and slam the door. "Nice." Cat sarcastically congratulates Beck.

There's a knock at my door, and I don't even bother to ask who it its. I don't get the chance to anyway, because the knocker comes in anyway. I don't look up, but I know it's Jade. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Besides just being financially humiliated, no." she rubs my back. "Why does it bother you that your mom's on welfare?" Should I tell her? I feel like I should, but I don't want to risk further embarrassment. I do it anyway.

"It bothers me because while I'm stuck here in the ghetto, you're living it up in The Hills. Come to think of it, why are you even friends with me?" She gave me a confused look and asked, "What kind of question is that?" I continue. "Is it because you pity me? Or is it because none of your high and mighty friends ain't around?"

She purses her lips and then sighs. "Tori, I'm not friends with you because I pity you. I'm friends with you because you're you. Regardless of where you come from or how much money you have, I'm always gonna be your friend."

Wow that was deep. How do I respond to that? "Wow that was deep." Yeah, I'm not a deep person. She laughs and then pulls me into a hug which I return. "I'll always be your friend Tori." I grin. "And I'll always be yours, West." We sit there and enjoy our little moment before rejoining the others.

**A/N: So, how was that? Was it good? Tell me what you think! :D**

Paste your document here...


	4. A Test of Friendship

**Okay I was bored so I guess this is the next chapter? And please tell me someone understands that The Hills stands for Beverly Hills Lol Hope you guys like it!**

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of pizza?" I ask Jade as we sit on my couch watching Love and Hip Hop. Sikowitz had given us an assignment to come up with a cover of a r&b duet. We weren't making any progress so we had taken a break.

She leaned her head back on the couch and thought about it. "Mario?" It sounded more like a suggestion then a straight up answer. "Aight, why Mario?" She shrugs. "He's Italian ain't he?" I nod then jump up. "What?" She asks. "You said ain't! You're picking up the lingo!"

She gives me a confused look. "Why is that so important to you?" Hmm. Why was it? "I don't know. It's weird hearing you talk like that." Yeah, that's a good explanation. "Who's your favorite rapper?" She asks changing the subject. "Easy. Nicki Minaj. You?"

She slids onto the floor and then says "I don't have one." Of course not.

"Let me rephrase that. Favorite singer?"

"Does Rihanna count?"

I shrug. "I guess."

She nods and then groans. "I'm tired. I really don't feel like going home." I smirk. "You could always sleep with me." She gives me an incredulous look. "N-No, I didn't mean it like that! Nah, what I meant was you could like sleep over and chiz." Nice save, me.

Jade laughs a little. "I know what you meant, Vega, I was just messing with you." Son of a- "Are you going to get me something to wear to bed?" She asks smiling. Is she serious? "Do I look like the help?" I growl. Her humorous tone disappears. "Oh God, Tori I didn't mean it like that." She reaches out and touches my shoulder.

I shake her off. "Whatever, trick." Whoa, did that come out of my mouth? "Did you just call me a trick?" The disbelief in her voice is killing me. "Oh, look, Malibu Barbie learned all her slang words!" Stop talking! Stop talking! You're only making it worse! "You know what? I'm outta here!" I watch as she gathers up her things and heads for the door.

Anger rises in me and before I can stop myself, I yell, "Good! Fine! See if I care! Go back to your boojee snooty friends!" Ths door slams after that, and I feel really bad. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I curl up on the couch and start to cry.

* * *

The next day at school, I didn't see Jade at all. Maybe she took my advice and went back to her old school. I wouldn't blame her. I've been a major asshole. "Why are you so down, Vega?" Beck asks me as we sit at lunch. I pull my Obey fitted over my eyes so that he couldn't see that they were puffy from crying. "Nothing." I answer hoarsely.

Cat sits next to me and sighs. "Did something happen with Jade?" I nod and the tears almost start flowing again. She starts rubbing my back. "Aw, Tori I told you she was going to break your heart." I shook my head. "She didn't do anything. I said some things I shouldn't have said..."

"Like?"

"I called her a trick."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she asked me to help her with something and I took it the wrong way." I feel stupid now. Even more then I did before. "You should go talk to her." Beck suggests. "Or let me." Robbie grins. "Not helping, Shapiro." Cat snaps.

"I haven't seen her in school and I don't know where she lives." I deadpan. "Thanks for trying to help guys, but I think I can handle this on my own." I get up from the table and head for the girls' bathroom. As soon as I open the door, I run into the person I most and least wanted to see.

"Vega."

"West."

That's it? That's all I'm gonna get? Why should I even expect more? I am the one who hurt her. It's not like she's gonna just crash into my arms. She holds my gaze and fiddles with a snag in her dark sweater. After many moments of awkwardness, I'm the first to speak.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a trick."

It comes out rushed but I'm sure she heard me because she closes the space between us and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"At least you apologized."

"What? I get that for apologizing? What do I get for giving you something?"

"Don't push your luck, Vega."

Hey, it was worth a shot. The bell rings, and we walk off to class together, feeling a lot better then before.

After school, Jade had invited us to her house. It freaked me out because I had never been to The Hills. "Who's the jumpy one now?" Jade chukled, watching me look both ways everytime I heard a sound. Beck and Cat were feeling the same way too.

"Can you blame me? I feel like I stepped into an alternate universe!" I squeak as a dog in a near by yard barks at us. "Pull up your shorts; my parents will think your gender confused." Jade ordered as a man opened opens a huge gate for us. I do as I'm told and take my fitted off.

We walk up a long drive until we get to a huge pillared mansion. "Holy shit." I breathe. "Don't curse in front of my parents." Jade warns, and then puts on the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Mistress Jade! Welcome home!" A bald man greeted her. I stifled a laugh. "Mistress?" She punches my arm. "Not like that, idiot." She briefly glares at me before returning her attention to the bald man. "Barnaby, where are my mother and father?"

"They are in the entertainment room, ma'am." Jade gives him a curt nod and then motions for us to follow her. "You mean the living room? Why ain't he just say that?" Cat wondered as we entered a huge room with a gigantic TV with like a bazillion DVDs lining the walls.

"Holy chiz."

Jade hits my arm again.

"What? I said chiz!"

She ignores me and goes to find her parents. What she comes back with is what I wasn't expecting at all. Her mom wasn't as old as I thought she was, maybe in her late 20's. Her dad looked even handsomer.

"Mom, Dad, this is Victoria Vega, Beckett Oliver, and Catarina Valentine." Jade emotionlessly introduced us to her parents. Her mother gave us a warm hello, but her father kept eyeballing me. It was creeping me out.

"Say, Victoria, do you happen to be related to Katrina Vega?" He asked. Oh God why does my sister's legacy have to follow me everywhere I go? I nod and then speak up. "Yes, sir."

He nods thoughtfully, and then turns his attention onto Jade. "Jade, honey, can I speak with you for a moment?" Jade gives us a weary look that almost looks apologetic and bids us a quick "Be right back." Before leaving out the living room and into her fathers study. The heavy mahogany door slams and me, Beck, and Cat,are awkwardly alone. I've never felt so misplaced in my entire life.

"Jade will be back shortly. Would you children like anything to drink?" her mother asks with a warm smile. Cat beams. "Sure! Got any vod-" -I step on her foot- "Dr. Pepper?" She finishes, hopping on her good leg. Jade's mother doesn't seem to notice the little altercation at all, and leaves with my order of Limeade, Beck's Sprite, and Cat's Dr. Pepper.

As soon as I was positive she had left, I hit Cat again. "Vodka? Really?" She glares at me for hitting her again and says, "Well, when in Rome right?" I can't believe she's just shrugging it off like that!

"Not when it Rome! We aren't in Rome! We are in rich peoples house; rich peoples whose daughter I'm dying to date, and I would really appreciate it if you two would get your head out your asses and realize where the hell you are!" I take a deep breath, my whisper rant over. Wow, didn't know I had it in me. Her mother comes back with our drinks and turns on the TV.

The door to the study opens, and a very,distraught Jade walks out; her father following behind her. She looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. "Jade, what's wrong?" I asked. She hesitated, obviously thinking over something, possibly what her and her father had been talking about minutes ago.

She glances from her father to her mother repeatedly, as if one of them were about to stop her from whatever she was about to do. Her eyes water over and she takes a deep breath before uttering the words that would ultimately break my heart.

"Tori, we can't be friends anymore."

**A/N: Aw, this was a heart breaking part to write! But don't worry, they're still gonna be friends! Tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Revolations And Situations

**I was bored again, and felt like writing another chapter. Hope you guys like it! :)**

I feel horrible. I don't know what's worse, the fact that Jade, couldn't be friends with me, or the fact that I knew that this was coming. After she said what she said, I ran out her house as fast as I could. I ran as far as my legs could carry me, and I eventually stopped when they screamed for rest. I sat on the nearest curb and cried.

I soon passed out from exhaustion, and fell asleep where I was sitting.

The next morning, I awoke in my bedroom, tucked in my bed still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I looked around my room, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who was in there.

In a chair next to my bed, was the sleeping figure of the girl I had been crying for. The girl I thought I had lost forever. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her, but she did look uncomfortable in that chair.

I sighed, and got out the bed silently enough not to wake her, and carried her bridle style back to it. I rolled her over do the other side, and then got back in. I situated myself better, and then closed my eyes. Before I drifted off again, I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I smiled, and let sleep take over.

A few hours later, I woke up again, this time to a certain dark haired girl who was at the moments smiling like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

My eyebrows knitted, fully taking in the situation for the first time since I had woken up. Why was Jade in my house? And how did I get home? She seemed to have read my mind, because she frowned and sighed.

"You were so tired, and I was mad at my parents so ran off I saw you passed out and I thought you were..." Her explanation trailed, and she gulped, for she had feared for the worse. "I'm fine, Jade. Thanks for carrying me home." I take her hand and slightly caress it. She relaxes, and nods.

"What happend with your parents?"

My question hung in the air for some time, and I realized that she probably didn't want to answer it right now. Before I could tell her otherwise, she spoke.

"I told them that they couldn't tell me who to be friends with." She stood up to them? "And?" I prodded, wanting to hear more. "They told me that if I didn't follow their rules, they would disown me and take away my inheritance."

Damn. That's rough. "Jade, I'm so, so, sorry. I caused all this. You should just go home and forget about me!" She stared at me as if I had slapped her across the face. "Vega, I'm not just going to forget about you."

"Are you serious? You gave up your inheritance for me! I'm just your friend; We can see each other in school! You have to go back!"

Her stare intensifies, and she sneers, "Money can't buy friends!"

"That has nothing to do with it! Can't you see, West? I'm dragging you down! You didn't have to give up your life for me!"

She closes the space between us, and takes both my hands. "Tori, I gave up my life for you because I want to be with you. I love you, and that's all that should matter."

Did she just say she loves me? Holy crap. "I-I You love me?" I croak. She plants a soft kiss on my lips and laughs lightly. "I do. And if I lose all my money, so be it. The only thing I'll ever need is you."

I don't say anything else, I just pull her into the most passionate kiss I've ever had with anyone. She moans and I smile, deepening it. She pushes me off soon and says, "We have school you perv." I grinned. "That shouldn't stop us." She wacks me with my pillow and pushes me off the bed. "Go take a shower. You stink."

* * *

The ride to school with Beck was happier then usual, and he was starting to wonder why. "What is up with you two? Why are you guys all happy?" I shrug. Might as well tell him.

"Jade and I are dating." He momentarily takes his eyes off the road to give me an incredulous look. I motion for him to cut it out, and he returns his attention to driving thankfully before Jade noticed.

The minute we walked into school, I knew I was going to get an earful from Cat. And surprise, surprise, I was right.

"Vega! Girls bathroom, now!"

I remove my arm from around Jade's shoulder and follow the redhead in. "What do you think you're doing?" She growls. I give her a blank look. "I'm dating Jade. Why is this a problem?"

"W-Why? Do you seriously need a reason why?"

"...Yes?"

"You're committing suicide! When Jade's parents find out that she's with you, they'll tear your whole world apart!" She was getting all urgent and prophet. "You don't know that!" I countered.

"Tori! Her father told her to stay away from you!"

"Yeah but that's him! What he says shouldn't matter! Jade makes her own decisions!"

A low humorless chuckle left Cat's throat. She stepped forward, and poked her finger into my chest.

"Let's see whose words matter when there's a police report being filed and they chose a rich man's over a poor hoodrat's."

She left after that, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Cat's words made me paranoid. What if she was right? Oh God who am I kidding she's always right! I was jumpy around Jade, and she was beginning to notice. "Vega, what's up with you?" She asked at lunch when she watched me pick apart my food slowly.

"N-Nothing. Just, being extra cautious!" I stutter. "D-Do your parents know where you are?" She shakes her head no. Oh God Cat was right.

"Where did you tell them you were staying?"

"I didn't tell them anything. I just walked out."

"WHAT?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes! A big problem! Don't you think they'll come looking for you?"

She laughs. "Relax. They won't find out where I am if I keep a low profile." Yeah, I guess she was right. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Oh man I shouldn't have said that, but i let it go.

When we get home, we find the whole house empty. "You thinking what I'm thing?" I ask. Jade grins."Yup." I lean in to kiss her and she smacks me with a pillow. "Pillow fight!" SHe hits me again and i smirk. "Oh yeah, its on!" 20 minutes later we find ourselves lying on the floor covered in feathers. But who can complain? It was the best pillow fight ever.

**A/N: well! There you go! The fifth chapter! Hope it was good! Peace! :D**


	6. Runaway Love

The next few weeks were tiring, and I felt like mush. Between worrying about Jade and watching out for myself, I couldn't focus on anything else. Hence, my grades were slipping. My mom and Dad had a stern discussion with me about it, only for me to tell them it had nothing to do with her even though it had every single bit. But I didn't want them to know that. If they had known, they would have kicked Jade out. And then what? She'd be right back where she started. Not to mention she'd never see me again.

I had been so lost in thought; I didn't even realize the girl in question had been trying to get my attention. "Tori?" I glace over at her, with the most exhausted expression I could ever muster. I feel horrible. I can't walk around freely and neither can she. I need a solution to both our problems. And fast.

"Tori, are you there?" She asks again, rapping at my skull. I sigh, and nod. She gives me a concerned look. I stare into her eyes and get lost in thought again. How can I make it so that the both of us are safe without anyone knowing where we were? A light bulb went off.

"Let's run away together."

She looks at me confusedly, and for a minute I swear she didn't hear me. She kinda sits there in shock, then jolts when I touch her like my hands were charged with electricity. "What?"

"I said-" she cuts me off. "I heard what you said. Why do you want to run away?" I start to say something, but I'm at a lost for words. Why did I want to run away? It seems like the most logical answer to our problems...

"Yeah, but logical and practical are two different things." Crap, I said that out loud. I sigh. "It seems like the right thing to do. I mean wouldn't you like to get away from all this?"

She tilts her head back in thought and I can tell she's considering it. She's clearly weighing the options, the outcome, and the consequences. I've always liked that about her. How she thinks things through while I just dive into it. We were indeed an odd couple. For more reasons than one.

Night began to fall, as we were up in my room planning everything out. We would leave in the early morning, early enough that we wouldn't be caught by my parents or my raunchy sister sneaking in from one of her 'late night visits'. Where we would go? We didn't know, but being smothered by the fear of separation was no longer an option.

A few hours later, we shower and get dressed, then pack. I leave my mom and dad a note, telling them not to tell anyone anything. Taking one last look at my house before we drive off in Jade's car, I try and shake the queasy feeling I'm getting in my stomach.

Dawn began to make its way towards us, and I forced my eyes open to see we were in the middle of nowhere. Well a barley populated highway to be exact. "Where are we?" I ask, stretching, hearing the satisfying crack of my bones.

Jade smiles at me and says, "I have no idea." She's joking. Please tell me she's joking. Why would she head in this direction if she didn't know where we were going? She's leading me to my death! I start hyperventilating and banging on the windows. She watches me for a good five minutes, eyebrow arched and critical as ever. When I finally manage to calm myself, she asks, "Are you done?"

I nod, feeling a tad embarrassed. I probably looked like a complete fool. She laughs, reading my mind. "Relax Vega; I know where we're going. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

I folded my arms. "You suck." I grumble. She shrugged.

"Deal with it. Take me as I am."

"Don't you think I already did that?"

Silence.

"True. I'll give you that."

I smirk. I somehow won this unusual argument. That's a first. I rest my head back and sigh. Before I know it, I'm asleep again. I smile, knowing that Jade's gonna be there when I wake up.

Four hours later, Holly and David Vega wake up to an empty house. Holly goes into Tori's room to check on the two girls who now shared it, only to find it empty. She shrugged, thinking that the duo were down stares eating breakfast and watching TV. She pads down the stairs to only find Trina at the breakfast table. "Where's Jade and your sister?"

Trina looked up from her cereal and shrugged. "Hell if I know." She them resumes her task, completely unfazed by the fact that her younger sister and her girlfriend might be missing.

Frazzled, her mother begins searching around for the two girls. But has no such luck. That is until, a not falls from atop of the fridge. How Trina missed it, she didn't know, considering the cereal was on top of it too. She picks it up, and realizes it's a letter. From Tori to be exact, she'd recognize her sloppy handwriting anywhere. She reads it, and then lets it slip through her fingers and back onto the floor. She stands there a few minutes in shock, and then begins screaming for David.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'm bat shit tired. Mostly because I started these college classes that drain the fucking life out of me. But it's cool. I made some friends today. :) Not bad for myfirst day huh? Anyway read and review! Peace!**


	7. Secrets and Inklings

**Not feeling too hot. Got in the car with my mom and got a major stomach ache from a nauseating car freshener. God I hate those things. Also, as you guys may have heard, Victorious is ending. But I will remain optimistic, so please dont give up. Sign all the petitons you can, and spread the word. We can bring it back. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :)**

**P.S. The story (for now) will switch between Tori's POV and third person. Just so you know lol. I'm rambling. Time to get this started!**

* * *

I woke up again, and this time we were in a gas station. I realized I was alone in the car, and mildly started panicking again. Jade strode out the convenience store with an arm full off breakfast stuff and coffee. I relaxed, and grinned when she kissed my cheek after stepping into the car.

"Good morning." She greets I nod, and grab a muffin from her lap.

"So? What's the plan?" I ask, still apprehensive about this whole running away thing. In fact I don't even think my parents saw the note. They probably think I'm just sitting up in my room or something. I look up into Jade's beautiful green eyes and feel save. I trust her. It's me I don't trust.

"Are you wearing my Lakers cap?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was on my head."

"Are you implying that I'm a thief, Vega?"

"Well I ain't calling you a borrower."

Jade takes the cap off and smacks me in the face with it. "Here, you've got it back. Happy?"

I snatch it off my lap from where it had fallen and replace it on top of my head. "Very." She rolls her eyes and starts the car, then pulls out the parking lot.

"The plan is we're going to Seattle to visit my aunt Jazmine." She finally replies to my question. She sips on her coffee and closed her eyes, taking in the caffeine. I watch her, until she opens them again. "Your aunt Jazmine? Is she rich like your parents?"

She hesitated. "Uh, well, you could say that. She's a bit out there though." She gives me a side glance, to imply what she was saying. "So... She's nuts?" I guess, I'm not really understand where she's going with this.

"You could say that. But she's creative. Like me." Oh, I see. Jade's parents aren't creative people so that's why they consider her aunt crazy.

"Seems like an unfair thing to do."

"What?"

"Classify a creative person as luney."

She shrugs. "Well, there's a lot of things unfair about my family." Which was probably true, because I got to experience it first hand.

"Its not a big deal. Everybody has secrets. Even the most perfect families." What did she mean by that? Is she saying that her family is hiding something? From her? If so, what? Her grip on the steering wheel tightens and the leather squeaks in protest. She lets out an uneven breath of air, as if she was torn between crying or screaming out in anger.

Even though I know I should drop the subject now, I still ask, "What do you think your folks are hiding from you?" She lets out another breath and rolls her neck.

"I think I might be adopted."

"What? But you look so much like your dad!"

She shakes her head. "I'm gonna rephrase that. I think my moms not my mom."

I stare at her in disbelief. What would cause her to think such a thing? I know my moms my mom. I'm not so sure about Trina but I know that my family is really my family. "Who do you think it is then?"

"My aunt."

"Y-Your aunt?!" She nods. "Why would you think that?!" She gives me a sad smile, and shakes her head again. "When we get there, you'll see."

* * *

Holly paced back and forth on the linoleum tile floor of the Vega kitchen. "Honey will you please sit down? I'm pretty sure she went to the store or something!" David told his wife as he poured himself into the task of finding his supposedly missing daughter.

Holly grew angry. "How can you say something like that! You're a cop!" He gave her an incredulous look and then sighed.

"I understand your upset but that doesn't mean you should have a nervous break down and blame everyone else."

Holly nodded, and then sat back down at the kitchen table. They heard a door slam from upstairs and watched as a scantly dressed Trina made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Trina spun on her heel. "Out." She turned back around and opened the door, but not before her father shut it for her.

"You're not going anywhere. Your sister is missing and the first thing you want to do is go party?"

Trina shrugged. She didn't care much for Tori, so why should she now? Just because she was missing didn't mean that she had to just drop everything and help her parents look for her. She had an agenda of her own.

One that don't consist of her finding her sister.

"I'm pretty sure she'll turn up tomorrow! She's probably with Beck and Cat! You guys are just over reacting! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to get to." She side stepped her father and then walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"What are we going to do with her?" David asked his wife.

Holly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now. She gave us a lead."

* * *

I had knocked out again, and by the time I woke up this time, it was noon. "What exactly are you doing?" I asked Jade as I watched her fiddle with something under the car hood. She didn't responded, so I exited the car and walked over to where she was to see what she was attempting to do.

I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. She was just twisting and turning things, not really sure where anything went, or how any of it worked. I chucked. "Do you need any help?"

She jumped as if I had materialized out of think air, then calmed down before she spoke. "No, I got this covered." Oh really? That's not what it looked like a few minutes ago.

"You know Jade, its ok that you need help. We all need a little help sometimes." A sly grin played across my features. She shot me a glare, and then resumed tinkering with the car. I watched her, and waited for her to give up. She didn't. Instead, she kept toying with everything.

"Beck and I worked on my dads car. I know a lot about cars. Just let me handle this." I try to subdue her before she hurt herself. She seats my hand away and tugs at a cable. A spark ignites, and she curses as she retreats her injured finger.

"You shocked yourself?"

I didn't mean for it to be teasing, but seeing how serious the look on her face increased, it came out that way anyway.

"Here, just let me have a look." She wordlessly stepped back, and allowed me to do my thing.

Cracking my knuckles, I began searching for the root of our car troubles. After twenty minutes of nothing, I started laughing."What? What's so funny?" She asked as I kept giggling.

"There's nothing wrong with it! We're just out of gas!" The laughter continued, and she swatted my arm out of embarassment. "I don't know anything about cars!" She whined. I grinned. "Clearly. And its not helping the rich girl stereotype either."

The blush on her skin became redder, and she pushed past me to get into the passenger seat. "Since you know so much why don't you drive?" She mumbled as she slammed the door. I couldn't help but chuckle again as I got in and drove off, with her gaze glued on the window.

* * *

Beck and Cat we're confused. "Um, not to be pushy Mrs. Vega, but why are we here?" Cat asked as she fidgeted on the couch. Beck wanted to ask, but in the light of the recent circumstances, he decided not to. But he was glad Cat had.

Holly put her mug down on the coffee table and smiled weakly at the kids in front of her. "Have you two seen Jade or Tori today in school?" She asked, hoping the had.

But against her better wishes, both children shook their heads. "Nope, we haven't. In fact, we thought they'd be here with you." Cat spoke up again, speaking for the both of them for a second time.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, they aren't. They've been missing since yesterday." The shear shock on both their faces broke her heart.

"Do you think they're-"

"We haven't come to that conclusion yet. Its only been twenty four hours." Holly cut Cat off, not wanting to hear that scenario. "My husbands a cop, he knows these kinds of things like the back of his hand."

Both children relaxed a little, but had apprehensive expressions permanently on their features. Holly soon realized she wasn't the only one who was worried.

**A/N: This took forever to finish! Mostly cause I was busy and bummed out, but mostly cause I was busy! Please read and review! It means a lot! Peace! :D**


End file.
